The son and daughter of Artemis
by sercret
Summary: Alan Tracy lives with Artemis as she believes his family died in an avalanche but they think he is dead. When he is 6 Lady Penelope's niece, Elizabeth, begins living with them. Better than summary! Please no hate this is my first story! Please review or I won't continue.
1. Chapter 1: The Son Is Born

Artemis had been up in the mountains, fighting monsters, with her hunters when the avalanche started. She quickly began to lead her hunters down the mountainside when the first wave of snow hit and they got separated. Through the wall of snow and ice that had formed she shouted at her lieutenant, Zoë Nightshade, to get the others to safety and began to try to find her own way out. Along the way she heard a woman and child crying in pain and called out.

"Over here." A small voice answered her, she told them to keep talking and set off to the sound of their voices. When she got there she saw a beautiful woman who was probably in her thirties and small blond haired boy who could be no older than four. The woman was covered in blood and had a chunk of wood sticking out of her stomach whereas the little boy was already turning blue. After one look at the woman's injuries Artemis knew she couldn't safe the woman so she kneeled down next to her and said, "My dear woman I am sorry to have to be the one to tell you this but you are going to die."

The woman nodded and looked at the small boy tucked safely in her arms, "what about my son can you do anything for him? Can you take him with you? Get him out of here? Please don't leave him to die!" the woman pleaded with Artemis. At first Artemis was tempted to say no but the woman continued, "his father and brothers are on the mountain skiing with they die? What if the rescuers don't get here in time? What if they do but his dad and brothers don't? I don't want him to live with people who may hurt him, even though I have just met you I feel like I can trust you, please take him!" The woman begged, so Artemis asked her, "what is your name and what is his."

"Lucille …Tr...a…" the woman stuttered.

"Just your first name will be fine dear and his name and age?" Artemis told her.

"He's 4 years old and called Alan shepherd…Tr…" Lucille replied and began to cough blood up on to the ground.

"shh it's alright dear…" Artemis began but the roof started to cave in cutting her off, so she quickly grabbed the boy and ran. She kept running and forty minutes later she began to see light. After another ten minutes of running she was out in the open and a little while away she could see the paramedics and police officers therefore she decided that would be the best direction to go. As soon as she got there she was swarmed by paramedics and Alan was almost taken away from her but she tightened her grip on him and walked through the paramedics and towards the police. Once she got there she asked the one question which answer could change her life for ever, "have you found anyone with the last name Shepherd?"

The policeman looked at her for a minute before answering, "no we haven't. friends of yours were they?"

"Not exactly, more like someone I was supposed to meet."

"Do you have a phone number so we could call you if we find them?"

"No it's alright," Artemis said and turned and left.

Artemis was beginning to give up hope of finding her hunters when she heard a voice behind her, "my lady there you are!"

She spun on her heels and saw Zoë and the rest hunt making their way towards her.

"Who or what is that?" Phoebe asked pointing at Alan who was still in Artemis' arms.

"This is Alan Shepherd, I rescued him in the mountains and we are going to look after him, alright?"

"But he's a boy!" all of the hunters protested as one.

"I know he is a boy but we will raise him to respect females," Replied Artemis. All of the hunters looked at each other before looking back at Artemis and Zoë asked Artemis, "Where are his parents?"

"He was with his mum when I found him, I couldn't do anything for her and his father and brothers haven't been found," Artemis sighed.

Immediately every one of the hunters' faces softened and Zoë stepped forward, "on behalf of the hunters of Artemis I welcome our first brother Alan Shepherd to the hunt."

"How old is he?" Alice one of her younger hunters questioned

"4 years old"

"When's his birthday?" It was then as Alice asked the second question Artemis realised she didn't know the boy's birthday.

"I don't know…"

"Then we will see if he knows and if he doesn't we will give him a new one," as soon as Zoë spoke Alan began to stir. First his eyes fluttered then one of his electric blue eyes opened and then the other and as he looked around his surroundings fear crept into his eyes. "Mummy?" he asked timidly.

"That's right dear I'm your new mummy and these are your new sisters. Now Zoë is going to introduce you to the rest of your sisters, dear." She said as she passed Alan into Zoë's waiting arms. She watched as each of the hunters cooed over the baby and introduced themselves. She watched as Phoebe spoke to Alan and Alan shook his head. She watched as Phoebe and Zoë shared a look and Phoebe walked towards her.

"My lady he does not know his birthday. So what day shall we give him for one?"

"Today, June 8th."

"Why today?"

"Because it is the day he is born to us, his new family since he has no one left." But little did she know as she said that Alan's dad and brothers had just found his dead mum and were continuing their search for him. And little did she know that they would never be at peace until they found him one way or another and they would dedicated their secret organisation International Rescue (or the Thunderbirds) in his and his mum's memory. Little did she know they were the Tracys.


	2. Chapter 2: The Daughter Is Born

Six year old Elizabeth Creighton-ward didn't quite understand what was going on all she knew was daddy was sleeping like mummy did after she gave birth to her. In other words he was gone forever. Something to do with too much medicine that's what the man who'd called himself a social worker had said. Yeah he was _very _social, where was he now you ask? Oh just calling her _Aunt Lady_ Penelope Creighton-ward. Elizabeth had never met her and didn't want to; her dad had hated his sister, she'd stolen the inheritance from their parents from him and she was always the favourite child. So from an early age Elizabeth had hated her to so no way was she going to live with her and her dad wasn't the nicest man so this _lady_ Penelope had to be worse.

_There must be away to get out of this _she thought as she looked around the room. She saw her rucksack packed with all her stuff, she didn't have a lot of stuff so she could probably carry it by herself but that still didn't explain how she was going to get out of here. Silently she stood up and walked to the window, carefully she fiddled with the catch just like her dad had taught her and the window slid open. She smiled triumphantly, picked up her bag and jumped out of the window. As she landed she could hear the social worker heading back to the room so she broke into run off down the street and into the forest nearby.

After walking around aimlessly for about an hour Elizabeth heard screaming up ahead quietly she made her way towards the source of the noise. When she got there she saw a gigantic man with one eye standing over two girls and a boy. The two girls looked to be in their teens and the boy looked like he was her age. One girl was lying on the ground and the boy was kneeling next to her while the other girl had a bow and arrow pointed at the man. She shot an arrow and missed the man but the arrow lodged just above her head in a tree making Elizabeth squeal in surprise. All of the heads snapped towards her and the man lumbered towards her, acting on instinct Elizabeth reached up grabbed the arrow and stuck it in his side. As soon as the arrow he exploded covering her in dust and she fainted.

The first thing Elizabeth registered when she woke up was a pounding headache and the second was voices.

"She's so cute and she's got a lot fight, can we keep her?" _what am I, a dog? _She thought

"I don't know maybe she has someone to go to." _Not anymore_ she thought. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked around she was in some kind of tent and sitting next to her was the boy she had seen earlier.

"Hello my name's Alan Shepherd what's yours?" he said as he extended his hand.

"Elizabeth Creighton-ward" she said as she took his hand.

"Eliz…a- I can't say that I'll just call you Lizzie."

"No!"

"Fine, Liz."

"NO!"

"Fine, Beth."

"NO!"

"Fine, Bessie."

"NO!"

"Fine, Bess."

"Can you just…" Elizabeth was cut off by three women walking into the tent.

"Hello dear my name is Lady Artemis and I believe I owe you thanks for saving my son and two of my hunters Phoebe and Zoë. What's your name dear?"

Elizabeth was about to answer when Alan said, "Her name's Lizzie (Elizabeth glares at him) ok Liz (glare) ok Beth (glare) Bessie (glare) Bess."

"Actually it's Elizabeth Creighton-ward." She said as she extended her hand to Lady Artemis. Artemis took her hand and smiled.

"Well dear do you have someone to go back to?" Elizabeth shook her head.

"Mummy died when I came into the world and daddy died yesterday."

Everybody was silent it seemed no-one knew what to say until Alan asked, "Who do you live with now?"

"I'm supposed to live with my _aunt 'Lady'_ Penelope but my dad hated her and my dad was always hitting me and he smelled funny so she must be horrible!"

"Mummy can she live with us please, pretty please?"

"It would be the right thing to do my lady."

"Well how about it dear would you like to come live with us and become my daughter?"

Elizabeth was shocked all she could do was stutter, "but I have only just met you!"

"That's what family do for each other. So what do you say?" Alan responded Elizabeth could only nod.


	3. Chapter 3: Going home

_**Hi Disclaimer well I'm 13 years old and a girl so do you think I own either. **_

_**If you want me to continue please review **_

_**Secret**_

* * *

Elizabeth was twisting her hands nervously as she sat with Alan, Artemis and Zoë on the plane back to America while Alan told her everything about their life, "Grandpa lets mummy and her hunters travel through his domain but he doesn't know I exist cause mummy's a maiden!"

Zoë looked at her and noticed she was nervous, "What's wrong dear?"

"Mummy died on a plane."

"I thought she died giving birth to you!"

Elizabeth nodded, "I was born on a plane flying over the Bermuda triangle."

"Cool mummy doesn't know where I was actually born cause she couldn't find any records but I was born into this family in an avalanche," Alan told her proudly.

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows, "are you always this talkative?"

"I can normally only talk to my mum and sisters and they know everything about me."

"Ok," Elizabeth replied uncertain of what to think.

"Oh dear I forgot to ask you when's your birthday?" Artemis asked.

"June 18th lady Artemis."

"It is mum to you dear," And, "Cool that's 10 days after my birthday." Were said at the same time.

Elizabeth eyes began to droop and Zoë said, "Go to sleep we'll be here when you wake up."

Elizabeth nodded and fell asleep.

-Line-break-

Elizabeth woke up just as the plane was coming into land. As they got off Alan was jumping up and down from the excitement of having a new sister. After they got their bags and left the airport they went into a forest and set up camp. Ten minutes after they had set up the camp Artemis said she had to leave for a god meeting on Olympus (that scared Elizabeth and she had a hard time believing it) and while Artemis and most of the hunters, apart from Phoebe (someone had to look after them) were away Alan told Elizabeth about all the adventures he had had with his sisters and when they got back it was time for bed.


End file.
